Sam and the Slave Boy
by Spare-TimeWriter
Summary: AU, OOC; Sam Manson has a lot on her plate already, inheriting her father's buisness, becoming 'girly' for her mother, but when she meets Danny, her whole perspective on life is turned a different way. Rating for abuse and some sexual content
1. Slave Market

**Author's Note**: This is a very plainly alternate universe and a pretty OOC story. It brings up some more serious stuff then anything I've ever done before. (Don't worry, it won't be solely serious! (:) As for reviews, I'd like honesty, (how can I improve my writing skills? Were there any unclear parts? ect, ect) but I'd also like to keep it fairly concise, and to the point. (I.E. if you hate me and my writing ;) then just say that and don't beat around the bush lol) Peace. V

**Disclaimer**: Hartman's original characters are not mine.

------------------

Sam stared aimlessly into the abyss that her mind created in the dark corner of the carriage. She did NOT want to be here. Her father knew what she thought of this horrible process. And anyway, she didn't want to inherit her family's money. That meant lots of booking and thinking and generally being very tied down. Samantha Manson hated the idea of being tied down.

But Jeremy Manson was determined that his daughter be introduced to the process of buying slaves. His wife, Pamela, had protested saying that, "Samantha must be on the very high end of society! It is what our level of money commands, Jeremy! If she is seen at a slave market that will be destroyed!" But his mind was made up. She was going.

Sam had learned to not argue so much in the smaller things. And although she hated the slave trade with a passion, it was only one afternoon that she would have to spend at the dock market. _The horrible market_. She shivered.

The carriage bumped along, and the youth glanced out the window. They were here. The vehicle was slowly making its way by lines of slaves, who at this very moment were being bought like one of Samantha's mother's broaches_. No more than one of Father's hunting dogs. Or my books. Why is this happening to them? _

Lurching to a stop, Jeremy jumped out and helped his daughter out as well. "Keep your eyes open for hard workers, darling."

_Huh, just like he was telling me to look into their minds and hearts and determine their level of work. Yeah, dream on, Dad_.

Sam was never much of a religious. But something like this was prompting her heart. _God_, she asked, _did they do something wrong? Did they offend You? Is that why they aren't being treated like the rest of us anymore_? It was baffling. _I guess You're real busy and can't help everyone though, huh?_ That last part was total sarcasm.

She wandered away from her father, scanning the faces, more like she was watching from a distance than up close. The buyers were generally cruelly unattached, while the buyees, (_is that a_ _word?_) were either angry and defiant, or sad and withdrawn. Samantha bristled at the seller's words. It _was_ like her mother buying jewelry. They all knew the values and didn't care for the soul that resided in the shell of a person in front of them.

One boy, however, did not look angry or withdrawn. Sam stood before him and stared, curiously, for a moment. He looked back, not irritably, but more contentedly. _Wow_, she thought, _who could be content at a slave market – especially when YOU'RE the slave_? Finally he asked, "What's up?"

She shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable with this shirtless, good looking, _for sale_, boy standing calmly ahead of her. "What's up with you?"

He laughed quietly, Sam noticing that his smile and eyes lit up at the small action. "I don't know. Just standing. About to go check out some new home. I'd say _all the usual_, but this isn't all that normal for me."

Sam bit her lip then blurted, "How can you be so… tranquil? Everyone else here is so messed up, with good reason, so how can you just stand and wait?"

The boy shifted. "I've got Someone really good on my side. Being upset would do nothing. Why not just check out this whole scene while I wait?" His screaming ocean-blue eyes peered into hers. "What about you?"

"I've never been here before. My father made me come." Sam felt her voice go small. It was humbling admitting to a future slave that she was here to, potentially, make him a slave.

Her eyes were downcast. "Hey," the boy said, drawing her eyes to his again with his strong, collected voice, "don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He jerked his head to the left. "That one down there – I'm sure you've noticed him, he's the studly one with the red beret – he's the one that needs the help. You seem nice. If you're going to buy anyone, it should be him."

Sam looked. The boy that he had pointed out looked angry and violent. "Him? My father wouldn't like him, I don't think."

He laughed again, just as soft as before. The slavers were watching and he knew the consequences of being 'out of line' during a sale. "Sometimes the ones that are the angriest are really just defending themselves because of something. That kid is really a great guy. You'd like him, I can tell. But that isn't the point. He needs a good place to sleep at night and earn some food at. Can you give him that?"

The girl felt like she was the one about to be sold or something. _How did he end up grilling me on stuff?_ "Yeah, I could."

The boy nodded, his black hair falling around his eyes. "Cool. Will you talk to your Dad? I know Tuck would appreciate it."

"Alright, I will. What's going to happen to you?" Her unnaturally shy violet eyes flitted between her father and this mysterious boy. He stood strong, just like the slavers would have wanted him to. Sam suspected he wasn't looking to please them, though.

His eyes danced, depicting a carefree happiness most lose before their teen years. This dance was mixed, though, with the maturity of youth blended with years of seeing what the world could really be like. "I don't know." His head bobbed slightly to one side. "But I know I have Someone to count on, whatever does go down. And I hope I'll see you again."

Sam nodded, smiling a little. "Me too. Maybe sometime you can tell me about your Someone." She exaggerated _Someone_ with air quotation marks.

"Anytime He brings us back together. I'm Danny, by the way."

Sam couldn't answer, however, because just then a seller was leading two obnoxiously old people up to Danny's stand. "This, Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez, is a good, strong young man." The man glanced sideways at the woman, and added, "and not only is he a hard worker, I'm sure he's a good kisser too."

Mr. Sanchez chuckled. Mrs. Sanchez stretched her at-least-90-year-old lips into what can only be described as attempted seduction, while Sam stood, horrified, a few feet away. Danny was looking over the old people's heads and, seemingly, up into the sky. Like he wasn't even there.

The elderly lady slinked, (kind of, to Sam it appeared that she had knee problems or something from the way she was carrying herself), up to Danny and ran her grizzled hand over his naked chest. "What do you think boy?" The hand grabbed at his chiseled chin. "Think you could make my husband and I happy?"

Danny's eyes finally settled on the lady. "Ma'am, not to sound rude, but I don't know if I could. What you would be asking me to do is wrong. You're married. Not that I'm saying you should ask someone else here to do that for you, but I wouldn't. I'm sorry." The blue orbs swept off her face and closed for a moment as the startled woman stepped back.

_Wow_, Sam mused, _that was brave. With the seller right there_! She knew she should go secure Danny's friend's sale to her family, but she wanted to see how this played out first.

Mr. Sanchez whistled. "Looks like that one still has a mouth, Harrington. Haven't you whipped it out of him by now?"

Harrington looked absolutely peeved. "He'll learn, Sir. Why don't I show you some of our other good merchandise?"

Sam crept back up to Danny, waving a little and grabbing his attention. He smiled. "Hi." Then he frowned. "Did you see that?"

"Yes."

"I wish you didn't have to."

"I know."

"But you did."

"Yes."

There was some mist in the boy's eyes. "I just hope I didn't send that woman off to some other boy to do what I would have been forced to do." He sighed slowly and closed his eyes. "I'd rather take it then any of these kids. They all have so much to offer the world, other then just physically. I wish I could help them."

Sam cocked her head. "Why did you tell her that then?"

Then the tear escaped. "Because I couldn't. She was asking me to do something I can't do. It's wrong."

"Your scruples? That's what made you potentially opt for beatings?" Sam didn't understand.

His eyes turned kind and caring. "Not just my scruples. I want to obey what I promised to obey. I have to keep my promises. He's always kept His promises to me."

"Your Someone?"

"Yeah."

Jeremy came then. "Samantha, we are leaving now." Sam noticed the angry glance that was thrown to Danny. "Now. Come."

Danny's submissive attitude was making Sam feel something. She skittered over to him and unfastened her necklace and attached it to his brown neck. "I hope I see you again. My name is Samantha Manson."

A smile etched its way across his lips again. "May God bless and keep you, Samantha Manson. I hope I see you again, too."

Jeremy was angry that Sam didn't help him more. She calmed him down by listening to his endless speech about who he had purchased. Miraculously, he had bought the boy with the red beret. But that's not where Samantha's mind was. It was on the black haired boy with a strange personality and a calm attitude and weird scruples. Her mind chewed on his name. _Danny._

-------------------------

_Turns out I got sold to some young couple who barely have enough money to feed themselves. I know that there's a plan in my life, but I wish I could see it now instead of looking back. I'm scared. I wish I wasn't, but I am. _

_What about Tucker? Samantha seemed great. Why did You bring her into my life when I can't do anything to try pursue her? It doesn't make sense. At least now Tucker can get some time to calm himself, at the soul, down. He's been through so much in so little time. Ever since Anna…_

_I'm still nervous, God. What if this woman wants me to do what the last one did? I know I can't. Oh boy will I need some strength to hold my ground on whatever You are telling me to do. _

_But as I'm laying here, finally fully clothed and having at least a blanket now, I'm trusting You. I don't know what else to do. _

_Can I trust You?_

----------------------------

Sam sat in her picture window, up earlier than she had woken in, well, maybe ever. She had never watched her father's slaves go to work. It was just like one of the processes of life to her before.

"Before what?" She asked, rubbing her left shoulder with the palm of her hand. "Before I met a real live slave boy? I've met slaves before. Why is this any different?" She huffed. Sam HATED not knowing what to do. She was usually in charge.

"And what about Danny's 'Someone' that he kept talking about? Was he talking about God? His conscience? A friend? Family member? I wish he could have explained this to me better."

Feeling sporadic, Sam threw a cape around her little shoulders. She wanted to see what it was really like down there.

The girl was quickly out of the mansion and marching over to where the slaves were congregating. It was in the middle of the first field, and the place where they would get their assignments for the day. Mr. Hawkins, the overseer, was shouting out orders as Sam approached.

She slipped up next to the boy with the red beret. "Hello." She whispered, keeping her hood up. "I'm Sam. I met your friend, Danny."

_Wow_, she thought, _that was a GREAT way to introduce myself_.

He nodded slightly, looking confused, and then put a finger to his lips. "I hafta hear this." Sam nodded immediately, and then backed off a bit. _Wow, I'm being _real _smooth here_. She rolled her eyes to herself.

"…And for all you newbies," Hawkins was saying, "we're going to go easy on you today. The main crop we grow here is cotton. You need to get enough… well, enough to make me happy. Okay? Okay." His smile said it all. Sam looked at the man with a new disdain.

"Why doesn't he tell you how much to get?" She asked Tucker quietly.

He looked at her, sizing her up for a moment. "He wants to break us in." He murmured finally. "Whatever we do today, he'll tell us is wrong and beat us so we'll do better tomorrow."

Sam shuddered. "Really? I never knew Hawkins was like that."

Tucker was about to answer when Sam heard, "Mistress Samantha, what are you doing out here?" They both turned to see Arthur Hawkins, who was dropping steadily in Sam's respect-o-meter.

Removing the hood, Sam looked directly into Hawkins's face. "You slime." She spat. "You better start behaving like the civilized man you claim to be." She paused and took a breath, then continued before he could say anything, "And I require the assistance of this boy today. I will make sure he gets adequate food and work, and will return him when I am through. Good day."

She turned on her heel, grabbing Tucker's hand. The slightly overweight man behind her just stammered a confused, "O-okay, Miss Samantha. Whatever you wish."

When they were a safe distance away, Sam let go of the boy's wrist and proceded to plop down next to the little stream that lined the acres of property. Pulling the cape closer around her she asked, "What's it like? Being a… slave and all. Are people heinous to you?"

Tucker sat at an awkwardly comfortable distance from her, letting his toes dance on the top of the water. "Heinous? I'm not sure what that means, to be honest. But I sure don't understand this, Miss. You seem to be helping me, and you apparently take me for my word. Are you? Why would you?"

She shrugged a bit. "I guess I'm curious to see what Danny saw in you." She slanted her eyes to the boy. "He spoke very highly of you, by the way."

Shaking his head, Tucker laughed. "Why am I not surprised? And I bet he talked about God to you too?"

Sam nodded. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I guess not." He stared off into the blue-green depths. "But I never know where Danny ends and God begins anymore."

She watched his expressions. They were flirting back and forth through different emotions. "I do actually have a job for you, by the way." Sam stated finally.

He looked at her and ran his coffee-colored hand over the red beret. "Heh, I guess I forgot where I was for a second there. Sorry about that. What can I do for you ma'am?"

----------

Thanks for reading, all. =) I'll try to get more out soon if you guys want it.


	2. Danny's New Home

**Disclaimer:** The original Danny Phantom cast is, in no way, mine at all. =)

-------------

"Boy?" A nudge quickly brought the boy out of his dreams. "Wake up," came the command. Justin Lindsey was looking down at the sleeping boy, almost grinning, like he was just realizing how much less work he'd have to do to keep up with everything. And his wife. Kate Lindsey was a hard woman to please.

But this, this person, was going to let Justin have oodles of more free time then he would have previously. Or at least more sleeping time, which he had formerly had to cut down on to gain more working hours. Raising his own crops was much harder then he had originally thought. Sighing, he turned away from the black haired boy and began walking. "Come." He threw over his shoulder. He could hear Danny scrambling up to follow him.

"What do you want me to do today, Master Lindsey?" He heard the strong voice behind him inquire.

_Master_ Lindsey.

What a glorious, beautiful day when he, Justin Elliot Lindsey, who last year had been so drunk he hadn't had a penny to his name, was being called 'Master' and could order a human being to do whatever he whimmed. No grown man ever heel clicked around here though, so Justin didn't either. _When a man is called Master, he doesn't just up and do stupid things like that. _

"You're going to repair the house, boy." He glanced at the slightly shorter person striding along behind him, just by a few paces. "What's your name? Nah, never mind. It doesn't matter."

It _didn't_ matter! That thought alone made Justin feel a bit giddy. It was like having an extra pair of hands on his body. _Whoever made up slavery_, he mused,_ was a very smart person indeed._

They quickly arrived at Danny's work site for the day. Kate had demanded what she called a mud room, which was actually just a little shack connected to the back door of the main cabin. Justin had simply _humphed_ and agreed to her commands so he could keep her sufficiently happy. Plus, the compliant husband knew that she did tons around here, too. Nothing would ever work out here if Kate decided to randomly quit.

So, here he was, still building the roof on the 'mud room.' The thing was, he was falling behind on the things he needed to do for his crops.

_But I'm a Master now! _

"Kid, you get to finish this. Today. Get it all done before tonight." He looked at Danny, excitedly anticipating the answer this boy BETTER give him. _Say it!_ He silently urged, _Agree to do whatever I want you to! Then maybe I'll make you lick dirt, just because I can… this is so fun_!

Danny nodded. "Yes sir. I can do this."

Justin Lindsey enjoyed this power.

--------------------

Tucker wiped his sweat covered hands over the back of his pants. "What now, Miss?"

"Sam."

"Miss Sam."

"Whatever." Sam's eyes glittered at him. "Okay, now move that to there." She swooshed her black-gauze covered arm to one side, indicating where she wanted the barrel of food to stand.

"You know – oomph – you don't have to do this for me." He huffed the words as he picked up the bulky item.

Sam laughed. "Giving you food so you won't starve to death anytime soon? I think my father would appreciate you alive."

Tucker averted his blue-green eyes from her dancing ones. "Yeah," he muttered, "A dead slave doesn't do anything for anyone, huh?"

"Did you say something?"

"What miss? No, nothing."

The girl shrugged. "Whatever. But if you want to talk to someone, I'm here for you. Even if I'm not as in-depth as your friend Danny."

Tucker laughed and sat on the newly placed barrel. "Not many people are, Miss Samantha.." He ran his arm over his forehead. "And I am apparently very unused to manuel labor."

Sam primly positioned herself on a chair in a cornor of the little slave cabin. "Tucker, why were you so angry when I saw you at the selling block? Other then the normal reasons, of course." She was cocking her head slightly, her straight black hair armoring one eye partially from outside offender. It made Tucker's guarded heart melt a bit. _She really does seem okay_, he reasoned.

"Um…Well," he began, "I guess I can tell you… it all started when – "

"-Mistress Samantha," a girl burst in, "You're needed at the house now. Your Momma is sure angry with you."

Sam looked at the slave boy earnestly. "She is? Oh crud, I'm sorry Tuck. Can we talk later?"

Inside, Tucker deflated a bit. "Yeah, sure, go ahead Miss." He smiled at the servant girl. "Hi, Astlee."

She dimpled. "Hi Tucker."

------------------

Kate Lindsey was giving her husband his ham and more ham sandwich when she said, "Justin, this is so strange. I don't know what to do with a boy! Am I supposed to go and give him some lunch, too?"

Around all that meat, Justin kind of laughed. "Lunch, Kate? No, that would just slow his job down. I should really go out there and give him some… encouragement to finish before sunset."

She peeked out the back window and squinted at the teenager, who was still diligently plowing through all the things that job had to offer. "But you said you wouldn't be able to conclude the work on my mud room for two more days. Is he really such a better worker then you?"  
The man bristled a bit. "Well no, Kate, but he _has_ to get done today. I didn't."

_Oh, men!_The woman huffed inwardly. "Whatever, Justin. That's your boy, and you're to keep up his maintenance. If you don't, he'll starve or something and you'll only have yourself to blame."

Justin huffed. His favorite wagon as a kid had been given to him with (almost) the same instructions, and that wagon had been broken… fast. _But I'm not 8 anymore,_ he reasoned,_ and am able to take care of someone who's almost able to take care of themselves on their own._

This thought, while mused with fairly good intentions, was obviously wrong. Danny could, and had, taken care of himself on his own before. And other people too! But that was beside the point.

A few hours later, Danny rubbed his sweaty face over the bare area his shoulder provided. _God?_ He looked up at the partly cloudy sky, _I don't know what I'm doing here. _

At that, he laughed, running his hand over the jet-black locks. _Well, I do know what I'm doing RIGHT here, but I don't know why I'm a slave for these people. Could things clear up a bit? And would You help Tucker out? I know he's struggling a lot. _

Justin sauntered out, kind of like he had just exited the one room school house he was barely out of. "Listen here, Boy," he began, then stopped short. "You… you-you-"

Danny gave a lopsided grin. "I finished the mud room? Why yes, Master. I quite certainly did."

Lindsey checked his time piece. "Fast kid. It's only 6 p.m." He shook his brown-curled head. "Kate is going to be in a fit when she sees this."

His brow crinkling, Danny asked, "A fit, Sir? Isn't it good enough?"

Justin ignored the question and walked up and inspected the newly-finished structure. Then he turned on his newly-purchased boy. "What did you do, Boy? You must have taken a shortcut somewhere on this darn thing! I couldn't have finished it this fast at all!"

Putting his hands up in surrender, Danny anxiously tried to explain, "No, Master, I didn't cheat on it! Honest! I've just worked with carpentry before and-"

"-Liar! No one could have gotten this all done in one day! I'm going to whip you good if you don't 'fess up pretty soon here!"

Danny's mind switched into slow motion. If he had been unused to fighting from past experiences, he probably wouldn't have had this reflex, but as it was, he knew enough to know what was going to happen next.

The only thought running through his mind while his owner held him above the ground and punched and slapped his face a few times, to make a point, was: _God was beaten for me. Is this what it felt like? To not fight back?_

When Justin tossed the young slave on the ground, he was breathing heavy. "Why-can't-I-do-it-better-than-you?!" He screamed, his rage flaring and with each word he punctuated his point with a kick. Those penetrations would have opened Danny's guts to the viewing public, unless Kate hadn't ran out just then.

"Justin!" She shrieked. "Stop that!"

The man, and the boy, both cast their eyes on his wife. Justin's foot was held back for one more swing as Kate talked him down.

"Put that down, Justin Elliot. If you hurt him one more time right now, so help me, I'll do the same thing to you. You know I will! Now come here." She pointed to a spot a few paces away from Danny.

Obeying his partner, Justin sulked over to the mark. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Kate marched over to Danny and offered him an arm up. She inspected his shirtless side quickly, deeming it only bruised, and sent him to the barn, his lodging at night.

"Stay there until I can talk to Justin." She had said.

Danny lay in the hay pile, staring at a hole in the roof and watching the sky until the stars came out. Finally, he heard a little knock on the slightly ajar door. Kate entered, not waiting for his 'come in' but stayed far enough away to not make Danny feel awkward. About 10 yards, I'd say.

They watched each other warily for a moment. "Justin has anger issues." Kate stated finally. "I'm sure you could tell."

Danny was sitting up a bit, and just kind of shrugged. "Not my area to judge in."

She raised an eyebrow. "But he took it out on you. I'd say you have sufficient grounds."

The boy shrugged again. "I was for sale, your husband purchased me. Whether I like it or not, this is my situation now."

Processing this, Kate fell silent for a moment. Then she said, in her this-is-a-fact way, "He shouldn't have beat you. You did very good on the mud room."

She paused and Danny felt the need to thank her. He did.

"Anyway," she continued, "I brought you some food. I had thought that this would be more of Justin's job, but it's alright. Do you have any allergies?"

This wasn't really a sensitive, caring question on the part of Mrs. Lindsey. Her mind set was that a sick slave can't work, and they had paid good, hard cash for this extra set of hands.

Danny shook his head.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that, and setting the plate on the floor, Kate was gone, leaving Danny alone again. And did you know that it is much easier to sleep when you have a full stomach?

----------

I love my readers! Anyone got any thoughts for me? =)


End file.
